Living a werewolf's life
by InfamousKid650
Summary: Elizabeth Lupin went missing almost three years ago. Now that they may have found her what is going to happen. Re-write/Continuation of a story on my old account Super-JuJuBean-23  WARNING:Chapter 2 will contain rape scene


**Authors note:** Hey everyone, sorry I can't remember how to get onto my old account but here is the new and improved first chapter of living a werewolf's life. If you're a first time reader then I hope you enjoy. If you used to read this story on my old account I hope you enjoy the changes. Elizabeth's pov [for previous readers] will be posted soon in a seperate chapter instead of the alternation paragraphs. Enjoy and please review :D

-Chapter 1-

_August 5__th__ 1992 was bound to forever be a day that Remus Lupin would never be able to forget. His young daughter __Elizabeth Diana Lupin had decided to go for a walk in the woods behind their home. Elizabeth had done this many times before and though it always made her father weary he saw no reason to not let her go. Unfortunately unlike the other walks she had taken this time Elizabeth did not return home from the woods and though he spent hours out there searching Remus couldn't find her. For what felt like years Remus searched for Elizabeth desperately trying to find some clue as to where she was but he never succeeded. After Elizabeth had been gone for about a year Dumbledore offered Remus a teaching position to get his mind off of Elizabeth. The job didn't help him forget but he was glad to have something to focus his energy on. _

Years had passed since Elizabeth had gone missing and Remus was now a member of The Order of the Phoenix. He stayed at Grimmauld Place with his best friend from school and other people who would come and go as needed. About a week ago Remus had gone with a few other order members to retrieve Harry Potter from his dreadful 'Family' that he was forced to stay with for most of the summer. It made Remus feel upset because Elizabeth had been Harry's age and the thought of sending Harry off to school made him miss his daughter even more.

Remus had been sitting in his room when he heard a loud scream coming from Harry's room. He grabbed his wand and ran up the stairs throwing open the door to Harry's bedroom. Harry stood straight up in bed a shocked expression on his face as he turned to look at Remus. "It seemed so real." Harry whispered running a shaking hand through his hair. "What seemed real Harry?" Remus asked taking a seat next to Harry on the bed. "She looked a lot like you, and greyback was screaming at her calling her Lupin, she seemed scared and she just…she just looked so real." He said his voice still sounding like he was in awe. "It was just a dream Harry, go back to sleep." Remus said getting the boy to lie back down before making his way to his own bedroom.

Harry lay in bed confused trying to process Remus's little reaction. Normally Remus would stay until Harry at least seemed sleepy but this time he had seemed in a rush to leave the room. Harry sighed and rolled over staring at the wall the thought of the girl's sad amber eyes keeping him awake for most of the night.

Remus hadn't slept very well that night his mind plagued with thoughts of Elizabeth and what Harry said. He brought himself back to the day she had gone missing trying to remember if he had smelt another werewolf. He had been so upset and distracted he hadn't even thought of that as an option. The next morning he walked downstairs pouring himself a large mug of coffee in an attempt to clear his head. He decided that he needed to meet with Albus Dumbledore and look into Greyback as a potential kidnapper.

Remus finished his coffee and wrote a letter to Dumbledore expressing his need for a meeting. It didn't take long for the man to reply and soon enough Remus was on his way to go see Albus. When he got into the office he felt sick with nerves and Albus offered him a lemon drop as he always did. Remus declined and got right to the point explaining what Harry had said the night before and his own opinion on it being a good possibility. Greyback had been the one who bit Remus in the first place so he knew the man, if one could call him that was more the capable of something like this. Albus agreed to look into it and sent Remus home to rest.

Sleep never came as Remus paced back and forth in the sitting room waiting for some news from Albus. He felt like he was right back where he had been years ago when she first went missing. When he heard Albus pop into the room he jumped and practically ran over to the other man. "So, was Harry right, does he have her?" Remus asked in a rushed tone his eyes wide. Albus took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly. "It has been confirmed that Greyback has Elizabeth, but we have yet to locate him." Albus said with a sad tone. "I currently have people on the job and I assure you they are doing their best to track him down." He said smiling slightly at the look of slight relief on Remus's face. Remus knew that there were still no guarantees that they were going to find Elizabeth but it felt good to at least have some idea of what was going on. For the first time in a long time Remus felt a sense of Hope.

For days Remus sat at the Order Headquarters trying to think of where Greyback could have Elizabeth. Though he had hope they would find her he still worried what Greyback had been doing to her all this time. For all he knew she was dead or Greyback had bitten her. These thoughts had kept him awake since he had found out and he had been living off of coffee. One day he was sitting in the study trying to think when Sirius came inside and called him downstairs for an emergency order meeting. When he walked into the kitchen Dumbledore smiled at Remus and he felt relief wash over him because he knew they had located Elizabeth.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here so suddenly." Dumbledore spoke calmly in front of the room of curious people. "Most of you in this room know of Remus's daughter Elizabeth who unfortunately went missing many years ago." He said pausing for a moment to look sadly at Remus and let the people in the room who hadn't known process the information. "I have you all here because we have been able to locate Elizabeth and now we need to retrieve her before any further damage can be done." Dumbledore said and began to explain their plan. Remus sat smiling as he thought of being able to see his daughter once again.

The plan seemed simple enough and Dumbledore selected certain people to come along and help retrieve her. He had tried to convince Remus to stay home but even he knew not to argue with the stubborn werewolf. Dumbledore told them all to go get ready and said that they would be leaving in two hours. Remus wanted to leave right that second but Sirius had reminded him multiple times that they couldn't rush into this if they wanted to get her out alive. Remus sighed and sunk down on the couch staring at the clock waiting for the longest two hours of his life to pass.


End file.
